After a Midnight Meeting: The sequel
by hobbesthebrainslug
Summary: Kiba and his family get a letter that could destroy thier whole way of life!The bonds of friendship between Kiba and Akamaru are tested!This is probably the only political message I'll put into the story.
1. Kiba and Akamaru, my friends

It was only a couple days before Naruto came back to Hinata…

Two long years she had to wait for him. Two years before she could know the joy of hearing his voice…feeling his touch…and knowing his warmth.

"oh, Naruto" Hinata whispered to herself, holding a picture of them together that Sakura took for them while on a double date with Lee.

She waited for her morning tea to brew and poured herself a bowl of cereal. She chewed slowly and enjoyed her tea before going to train with Kiba and Shino. Their team had been disbanded because of their new Chuunin status. But the three still trained together. Hinata imagined how proud Naruto would be knowing that she was a Chuunin!

She finished up her breakfast and headed out to the forest where they met.

When she arrived, Hinata saw Kiba and Akamaru alone in the forest, holding each other it was obvious that Akamaru had gotten a lot larger in two years. When she got closer, she saw Kiba was sobbing…

"Kiba? Are you all right?" Hinata whispered, it startled Kiba who must have not even been thinking about what was going on around him.

"oh Hinata…hey…Naruto's coming home soon right? I bet you're pretty happy about that" Kiba forced a smile. Hinata frowned, seeing that his face was a little red and puffy from crying. She sat down next to him and put an arm around him.

"Kiba, what is happening? Why were you crying?" Hinata whispered in her soothing voice.

"its…" Kiba's chin quivered "it's nothing"

"don't lie Kiba, please tell me" Hinata said. Kiba bared his teeth to keep himself from wailing in anguish.

"today…my family got a letter from the fire nation capitol…it said that we'll have to get rid of our dogs because their breed was deemed vicious by the government…I wont be able to keep Akamaru for much longer"

Kiba gritted his teeth harder to hold back any tears.

"oh Kiba…I'm so sorry" she buried her head into Kiba's shoulder. She loved Akamaru almost as much as Kiba did. The three sobbed together for some time. Shino didn't show up. And soon it was very late.

"Hinata, would you come have dinner with my family tonight? The whole family is eating together and well…you're like a sister to me" Kiba asked. Hinata looked up.

"I would love to" Hinata smiled.

Kiba and Hinata walked home. When they got to Kiba's house Hinata found it buzzing with activity, every woman in the entire family was in the kitchen cooking a meal fit for a thousand kings, every man was brushing the dogs. Even though the family was very busy…there was a very depressing, somber aura in the house…this was the last meal the family had before the dogs were taken from them…

"Kiba!" called Tsune, Kiba's mother "go wash Akamaru!"

Kiba and Hinata went to bath Akamaru together. When Akamaru shook the water off himself, it splashed onto Hinata and Kiba. Hinata couldn't help but giggle, But Kiba sighed a deep sigh…

"Kiba…please try to enjoy yourself…" Hinata said, her expression turned to that of concern

"Hinata, asking that of me is impossible at the moment…I'm going to lose my best friend and there's nothing I can do about it" Kiba said.

"but…they're just taking him away, right? You can still go visit him, can't you?" Hinata asked, putting her arms around Kiba to try and calm him.

"it's not like that…dogs of Akamaru's breed, Fire Huskies, have been deemed vicious will…they'll be put to sleep!" Kiba sobbed. "and because our dogs are trained for battle…none of these dogs is going to be alive by the end of the week" Kiba flung his head into his hands and wailed, muffling the noise with his palms. Akamaru whimpered and touched Kiba with his cold nose. Hinata held Kiba gently, whispering to him. Other Inuzuka members noticed and, unable to stave off their sadness, broke into tears, burying their heads into their dog's fur coats.

A long table was moved into the family doghouse. The place had been deeply cleaned so it did not smell of dogs. And soon dinner was served and everyone was at the table, man or dog. When Kiba said the whole family was eating together tonight, he meant it.

The dogs sat with their masters, Akamaru was to Kiba's left, Hinata to his right. Everyone, even the dogs, received the same meal. it was delicious! Ham, steak, baked potatoes, sweet potatoes, stew, and many courses more! When the dogs had finished eating and found they were still hungry, their masters gave them the rest. There was enough to stuff every member and them some.

Everyone tried to break the somber attitude of the place, masters petted and brushed their dogs. Dogs got treats and all the human food they could want. But the depressing mood hung in the air.

Tsune Inuzuka ran into the doghouse converted dining hall with a piece of paper in her hand, the expression on her face was that of joy.

"everybody! The ban might not pass! The senate vote at the capitol was fifty-fifty, they want us to help in deciding the final verdict!" she shouted.

The hall was filled with a collective "yahoo!" from the humans and a howl of victory from the dogs.

"so what do they want from us? It's obvious how we're going to vote" one of the Inuzuka family members shouted.

"it's like this, we're the number one breeders and trainers of fire huskies in the world. We will know fire huskies more than any other person. If we can prove that fire huskies can be nice dogs, the law won't pass"

"that'll be easy!" shouted another family member.

"but we need one dog to represent us, who is it going to be?" Kiba's mother said, all of a sudden, the dining hall burst with shouts, volunteering to let their dogs be tested. The shouting match turned angrier until they began to fight with one another. Kiba's mother shouted for silence. The hall fell still…

"we can only choose one, so this is going to take awhile" she said. Hinata stood up.

"Let Kiba and Akamaru go" she said.

"why should they?" a few other members of the family shouted.

Hinata quivered "Akamaru is one of the sweetest dogs I know, and I also know that Kiba is a good master to Akamaru. Unless told by Kiba, Akamaru is just like any typical family dog, as loving as can be"

Tsune Inuzuka nodded. The audience grumbled, but agreed to Hinata.

The next morning a group of people arrived at the Inuzuka residence to test Akamaru. Among them were some government officials. One of them bore a large scar on his forehead. Kiba assumed it might have been the result of a dog attack based on the way he looked at Akamaru.

"smug asshole, he judges the entire breed based on one example" Kiba said.

Some young children that appeared to be from Konoha hospital were also there, accompanied by Tsunade. Kiba's entire family and their dogs were behind him. Hinata was among them, but Kiba could not find her, they were deathly silent.

A medical team stood by in case something went wrong…they were holding guns…

"The test is simple" the man with the scar said "these young boys and girls have been allowed to come out for some sunshine and visits with an animal as part of their rehabilitation. If the dogs so much as makes an aggressive move…the law will pass and the offending dog will be shot on the spot." the man grinned a smug little grin.

Kiba nodded and looked at Akamaru. The massive dog seemed to nod back and took a few steps forward.

"I understand that your family doesn't breed dogs for rehabilitation? You really should" Tsunade said, trying to relieve the tension "I'm sure Akamaru would love to stud for that"

Kiba laughed, which relaxed Akamaru as he approached the children. The children smiled as Akamaru sniffed them one by one, then gave the last child a big lick! The recipient of the lick giggled and patted Akamaru on the head, the other children joined in in petting the dog, who rolled over on his back to receive a belly-rub.

The man with the scar gritted his teeth. Hinata ran from the audience and hugged Kiba hard.

"you see, I knew Akamaru could do it" she said.

"I know" he said back.

"how can this happen? That beast should be bleeding all over the damn cement by now!" the man with the scar shouted.

"because you failed to realize one thing. That animals are just like people, no two are the same…and just because one grew up in a bad environment and attacked someone, doesn't mean that our dogs did. Akamaru is my friend and my partner, I am his life. Faithful and true are he and I, Akamaru will be by my side to his last breath, and I owe it to him to be worthy of such devotion"

"damn you kid!" the man shouted. Akamaru and the kids seemed oblivious to the conversation, Akamaru's tongue lolled from his mouth.

The entire Inuzuka family cheered and howled!

Another dinner was held that night. Held in honor of Kiba, Akamaru, and Hinata. Tsune Inuzuka stood up to toast.

"we won this day, because of the bravery of Hinata, who had confidence in her friends, the bravery of Kiba, who knew to volunteer his friend would be to watch him die, and most of all, to the bravery of Akamaru, who volunteered his life for the prosperity of this clan!"

"three cheers for these three heroes!"

"Huzzah! Huzzah! Huzzah!"

After dinner was had, Hinata, Kiba, and Akamaru gathered in Kiba's room.

"thank you so much Hinata, beside Akamaru you're my best friend" he said.

"you're welcome Kiba" Hinata whispered. The two hugged hard for along time.

"I need to go home Kiba, and get ready for Naruto" she whispered.

"all right, I'll let you go then" he gave her an extra squeeze and released her. Hinata gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"that's for being so brave" she gave him another one "and that's because I'm so proud of you"

Kiba smiled "thank you Hinata, for everything"

Hinata patted Akamaru and headed back home.

_Thanks for reading my story. Now there is something that you need to do. Not for me, but for dogs just like Akamaru who are facing the same problem. And owners like Kiba who face the same heartache._

_Even though Fire Huskies are a breed of dog I made up, real life dogs across the world are being oppressed because of bad reputations they don't deserve. These dogs include rottweilers and German shepherds, but the worst victim of this discrimination are pit bulls._

_There is something you can do. Research something called "breed specific legislature". I can't post any links due to the restrictions on this website. But you can E-mail me and I'll send you some._

_It is said that DOG is man's best friend. Not just corgi, not just Pomeranians, but all dog kind. And it's time that we were friends back!_


	2. After so long

"Naruto's coming back today!" Hinata was overjoyed.

"yeah, he was supposed to be gone for a couple years. Now is about the time he is supposed to come back." Sakura said. "I would wait at home for him in my sexiest outfit if I were you" Sakura giggled.

"you know…I've been thinking about that a lot lately…maybe I should" Hinata said.

"I was joking Hinata, you're only what? Fifteen? don't give up your virginity yet!" Sakura shouted. Hinata blushed deeply, she loved Naruto more than anything else in the world…and he was returning to her today. She knew something should have been waiting for Naruto when he came back, meeting him otherwise would be rather bland.

"Sakura?" Hinata's voice quivered as she spoke.

"yeah?" Sakura said.

"could you help me…get ready for when Naruto comes back?" Hinata looked at her feet. Sakura laughed.

"I don't know, what's in it for me?" said Sakura.

"well…I have nothing to offer you" Hinata was slightly ashamed.

"okay, but when Sasuke comes back I want you to do the same thing for me" Sakura smiled at Hinata. Hinata looked at Sakura and smiled back.

"thank you Sakura!" Hinata hugged her.

Sakura took Hinata to a richer part of town where the stores carried expensive items. First they entered a clothing store. Hinata still carried the memory of the dress that Kiba had bought for her here. She still had the dress, though it had gotten too small for her. Hinata's body had changed quite a bit since Naruto had left. For one, she had grown out her hair. Another detail, albeit not by her will, her body had filled out nicely, her breasts filled her coat, in fact they were larger than the other two girls of the rookie nine. Her hips had also become wider and her waist thinner. Hinata had blossomed into quite a woman.

"first you need a new dress" Sakura went through the racks searching for the perfect one. She had pulled out several she liked and asked Hinata to try them on.

Hinata tried several sets of clothes, Sakura never finding one completely perfect. Hinata sorted through her fourth set of dresses before coming across a white Kimono. Flowers were embroidered along the edges of the garment. Lilies, irises, roses, cherry blossoms.

This would be Hinata's dress…she didn't care what Sakura said.

She emerged from the dressing room and Sakura grinned from ear to ear, then looked at Hinata quizzically.

"I don't remember picking out a dress like that one. Are you sure you didn't steal it from another room?" Sakura asked.

"yes, it was in the middle of the stack" Hinata said.

"no matter" Sakura smiled "it's beautiful, Naruto is gonna' go crazy!"

Hinata smiled and blushed, she changed into her street clothes and folded the delicate dress into a bag. After buying it they went to the market.

"we need to buy something really tasty for Naruto's homecoming dinner. What do you think he would like?" Sakura said.

"I think we already know" Hinata and Sakura laughed together.

"if that's the case, lets get some nice gourmet noodles, not those crappy fast food noodles" Sakura said.

Hinata had some fancy ramen made and put into a jug for heating up later.

"okay, I think we have everything for Naruto, let's go to your place and get things ready over there." Sakura said, they hurried to Naruto's house.

They hurried in to get things ready. It was only a couple of hours before Naruto made it back.

"Hinata, heat up the Ramen, I'll get a chair ready" Sakura ordered. Hinata complied, putting the ramen into a pot and turning on the flame on the stove.

Sakura, with the great strength the Hokage taught her to use, moved a large seat in front of the door. She shot to the phone and called the flower shop, Ino answered.

"this is the Yamanaka flower shop" Ino greeted over the phone.

"Ino, can you deliver a lot of flowers to Naruto's house tonight?" asked Sakura.

"of course Sakura, what sort?" said Ino.

"doesn't matter, just make sure they're fresh" Sakura ordered.

Perhaps a half an hour went by and Ino came with the flowers. She and Sakura arranged them on the chair, pinning the flowers on if they refused to stay. Sakura worked a violet into Hinata's hair.

They worked so hard that Sakura forgot what time it was! Naruto would be arriving in just fifteen minutes!

"Hinata, sit on the chair and wait here!" Sakura ordered.

Naruto walked alongside the ero-sennin, ready and very willing to return to Konoha village after so long. He wondered how all his friends were doing and what they looked like, especially Hinata. Because he moved around so much it was very difficult for him to get any mail from her. He received no pictures while he was away.

He saw a girl perhaps his age waiting near the gates. As he came closer he recognized Sakura waiting for him.

"Naruto!" she shouted and ran to him. Hugging him hard.

"Sakura" Naruto blushed and hugged her back, he remembered his old crush on her, before Hinata confessed her feelings "how have you been?"

"I've been excellent Naruto! But instead of asking about me, you should be asking about someone else, someone you know very well" Sakura looked at Naruto.

"wait…Hinata…is she all right? What happened?" Naruto was all of a sudden very concerned, perhaps something bad had happened to his lover while he was gone?

"no no no! Hinata is fine, we've worked hard all day to make sure you're comeback to her is perfect! Come on!"

Sakura grabbed Naruto's arm and led him home.

Sakura let Naruto in first, as soon as the door opened the smell of fancy ramen poured from the doorway. Naruto laid eyes on Hinata…she was surrounded by flowers, they were on her white dress, one in her hair, and all around her on the chair she was sitting on. The room was lit dimly, and brightly where Hinata sat.

Naruto ran to Hinata and pulled her out of the chair to kiss her and hug her. But Hinata started to feel dizzy and sleepy.

"_what's going on?" _Hinata thought. She heard a thump and blacked out.

Hinata could slowly see the blurry sight of Naruto's ceiling come into vision in front of her. Soon Naruto's head appeared in front of her. Sakura was also bent over her face.

"are you all right Hinata?" asked Naruto.

Sakura smiled "I must have been really overwhelmed"

"I don't blame you Hinata" Naruto grinned "I almost cried"

Sakura and Hinata giggled and looked into his eyes like they did so long ago. Naruto snaked his arms about Hinata and laid down on her on the bed. Hinata put her hands on the back of Naruto's neck and brought her head up to kiss him. So long had she wanted his lips. She kissed him slowly and sweetly. They had forgotten Sakura was in the room with them. She mumbled something about wishing her boyfriend would come back to her and left the room.

When they broke the kiss apart Naruto said "I remember someone who kisses like that, you're definitely Hinata Hyuuga" they giggled and kissed again. Naruto's hands explored Hinata's new body.

Hinata broke the kiss and blushed. "Naruto, do you like what I've become?" she said.

"You're even more beautiful…do you like what I am now?" he answered.

"of course!" Hinata threw her arms around Naruto and kissed him passionately.

"there's so much we've missed Naruto…" Hinata said after they kissed.

"I know…but that doesn't mean we cant enjoy each other, right?" Naruto rubbed Hinata's nose with his own, she blushed and smiled a little. Naruto had seemed to be more calmed down since their relationship began. He wasn't as loud and obnoxious anymore. Hinata sort of missed it, but she loved his sweet side as well.

"Naruto…remember our promise? About camping at the rocks?" Hinata whispered.

"oh yeah! I do remember!" Naruto said and grinned. "let me sleep just a couple nights in our own bed before we head out camping. The Ero-sennin isn't too good at choosing inns"

Hinata giggled "okay" she kissed him as he took her into his arms and carried her to the bed. He laid her down and sat on the bed next to her. His joints popped as he laid down.

"oh Naruto! That sounded awfully painful!" Hinata said. She stroked his cheek.

"see what I mean?" Naruto grumbled, taking off his shirt and laying down on the bed.

"let me help you with that" she whispered. Hinata straddled Naruto's back and kneaded her hands into his flesh. Opening up chakra lines to flow more effectively. Occasionally she would cause a joint in his spine to pop, she gave a small gasp and asked if he was alright.

"I'm fine Hinata, keep going" Naruto smiled and laid his head on the soft pillow. Hinata blushed and smiled, continuing the sensual massage.

Naruto's muscles eventually got softer and Hinata slowed her hands to a stop, lying down on Naruto's back and slipping her arms underneath him. She kissed on the back of his neck. She wanted, after so long, to feel him again, to know the warmth that kept her alive.

Naruto rolled over and on top of Hinata. He smiled and kissed her slowly, on her lips, down her cheek, then onto her neck. Hinata gripped his back as his lips tantalized her neck and collarbone.

She breathed Naruto's name. Naruto breathed onto her shoulder. More of a yawn than a breath, really. Naruto soon fell asleep with Hinata in his arms. Hinata giggled and nestled into Naruto's arms.

"Good night, Naruto" she said

They both slept in that day. Not bothering to set an alarm clock last night. They both stirred slowly, looking into each other's eyes for along time before they left bed and got dressed.

Hinata hurried downstairs while Naruto took his first hot shower in a long time. Naruto washed his body and hair quickly to join Hinata downstairs.

Hinata had got a cute apron when Naruto was gone, and she was wearing it while cooking breakfast for both of them.

"good morning Hinata, whatcha cookin'?"

"Steamed rice and pancakes" Hinata giggled. Naruto hugged her from behind and kissed the top of her head.

"you go up and have a shower, I'll finish this up" he said.

Hinata went to take a shower and Naruto finished up the pancakes, he had Hinata's plate ready when she came back down, her long hair had to be bound in a towel to dry properly.

"Naruto, that smells delicious!" Hinata said.

"it does" Naruto smiled "your plate's ready, get the syrup out"

She did so and had her breakfast. Naruto got his rice and pancakes ready.

"so, are we going to camp at the rocks tonight?" asked Naruto.

"I didn't think you were ready yet" Hinata giggled and put her arms around Naruto.

"well, I cant wait, I'm gonna' pack everything so you don't have to, believe it!" Naruto gave Hinata a thumbs up. Hinata smiled.

"yes Naruto, show me how strong you've become" Hinata said. Kissing his cheek.

Naruto set to work gathering all the camping materials into a large bag, then strapping the everything onto his back. Hinata was amazed, when they camped up at the rocks Naruto and Hinata had to split the materials in half to carry them all. But now it seemed Naruto had no problem with it all by himself!

"Naruto…that's amazing!" Hinata said.

"haha, see? I'm a lot stronger now" Naruto grinned and showed that the pack didn't handicap him in any way. He leapt high into the air, the speedy way to travel anywhere.

Hinata gawked for a moment, shaking herself out of amazement she followed.

Naruto landed near the tallest rock and started unpacking soon before Hinata landed nearby and hugged him.

"Naruto, that was so amazing, you're so strong!" she said to him.

"thank you Hinata" he kissed her cheek sweetly.

She continued to hold him for a moment before letting go.

"I'm going to start the fire" she said, and walked toward the pit they dug for their fires. Hinata took some logs from a pile they had saved and lit them up using sparks from her kunai and a flint.

Naruto finished up the tent and went inside to set up their sleeping bags and such. Hinata spread a blanket out for them to enjoy the fire on.

By the time Naruto exited the tent, Hinata had the fire going. She was looking at it. She turned and smiled when Naruto came out. The light the fire created played on her face and made her hair sparkle, gods she was beautiful.

Naruto came to her side and put his arm around her, they laid back on the blanket Hinata had spread out and kissed each other passionately, as lovers who have not seen each other for a long time are wont to do.

"Naruto, promise me you'll never leave me again" she whispered. Naruto frowned.

"what's the matter?" she asked.

"Hinata, I'm sorry, you know I can't promise that. I left because I needed to focus on training so I would be strong enough to help someone. I couldn't let anything distract me from that, not even you."

Hinata's eyes welled up with tears a little.

"I know It's been hard for you, waiting for me with nothing you can do and no way to speak with me. And I know that knowing that I might leave again is even harder. But I'll always return to you"

Hinata's tears began to flow "but Naruto…I don't know if I could handle it a second time"

Naruto looked into her eyes "Hinata, I know you can, you're so strong. Not in your body…you strength lies here" Naruto pointed at Hinata's breast, but she knew where he was really pointing.

Hinata smiled, her tears turning to happiness.

"oh Naruto!" he threw herself on him with joy. Naruto soon joined her. They held in the firelight, weeping tears of joy.

_I feel Hinata's pain…_


	3. Helping Sakura

Hinata was a Lucky girl, her man loved her and was there for her. And Sakura's man had not returned…and with the way things looked it seemed like Sasuke would never come back to her.

Sakura's pillow was soaked with tears. Resting on the pillow was a picture of her and Sasuke, buried in the pillow was Sakura's pretty head. She was crying. When she lifted her head and saw the picture of Sasuke, he wailed and threw her head back down into the softness to soak it with more tears.

Sakura could not help but feel that Sasuke would never return, and if he did, he would not love her…She wished her healing jutsu could mend a broken heart.

After the night of crying herself to sleep, she went to her summer job at the Yamanaka Flower Shoppe. She worked with Ino's family to earn a little extra money. Though the night had passed and Sakura's face had become less puffy, Ino could not help but notice Sakura's mood.

"Sakura, this is a flower Shoppe, try to be a bit more cheery" Ino said, smiling. Sakura sighed.

"Sakura, is something wrong?" Ino asked, her expression turning from a cheery to sympathetic.

"Ino…it's gotten so hard to wait for him to come back. I don't know if it will ever happen" Sakura's lip quivered and she held back a sob.

"oh no…we'd better take a short break" Ino set up the 'gone for lunch' sign and sat herself next to Sakura, putting an arm around her to comfort her. "you're thinking about Sasuke huh?"

A single tear ran from Sakura's eye and down her cheek "yes"

"how about we try to get your mind off Sasuke for a while, take the day off today" Ino said.

"you mean it?" Sakura said.

"yeah, it's hard waiting for someone you love, go home and take a long bath"

Sakura smiled "okay"

Sakura walked home with her uneaten lunch in hand. She passed by Hinata while walking down a main street.

"hey Sakura!" Hinata called to her.

"hello Hinata, how's it going?" Sakura responded.

"I'm good, Just doing a little grocery shopping" said Hinata.

"how is Naruto?" asked Sakura.

"He's very good, we're doing well" Hinata looked at the ground and blushed.

Sakura sighed "that's good to know"

"is something the matter Sakura?" Hinata asked.

Sakura sighed again "it's the whole Sasuke deal, Naruto has probably told you about it"

"yes, I know about Sasuke…I know it's hard, I had to deal with Naruto missing too" Hinata said.

"yeah…" Sakura sighed, then she smiled "hey Sakura, would you like to come over and stay the night? Just us girls?"

Hinata thought for a moment, but she agreed.

"okay, I'll leave a note for Naruto" she smiled.

Hinata went to her home to get her things, bathroom stuff, pajamas (the warm cotton variety, not the satin ones she had for Naruto), and left her note for Naruto on the front door.

"okay ready" Hinata went to Sakura's home to spend the night.

Hinata and Sakura spread out their bedrolls on the floor of the living room and plugged in a movie to watch. Once the couple of hours the movie had taken up passed, Sakura knew her parents were good and asleep.

"so what should we do now?" asked Hinata, having never really been to a sleepover before.

"hm…" Sakura thought very hard for a moment "okay, remember when I was helping you get ready for Naruto to come home?"

"yes, I remember that" Hinata said "and we agreed that I would do the same thing when Sasuke came back"

"I know, Sakura smiled" I just wanted to make sure you remembered. Hinata giggled.

"you two have been living together for a while…how far have you two gotten?" Sakura asked, blushing a little. Hinata blushed a little in return.

"well, we share a bed, but we've never gone all the way" Hinata admitted. Sakura looked away from Hinata and smiled.

"well…when it does come to that for you and Naruto…could you tell me about it?" Sakura blushed madly, she couldn't believe she was saying what she was saying.

Hinata blushed to almost a bloody shade of red "is that proper?"

"I think if it's just us girls talking about it. If I asked Naruto I'm sure he would brag and boast about it" Sakura said. Hinata brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"well…Naruto wants to, but he knows that I'm not ready yet…it may be a long time before I am" Hinata smiled "who knows, I might not even need to tell you" Hinata and Sakura smiled.

"so, is Naruto really insistent about it?" Sakura said.

"no, not really, but sometimes he can be a handful with it" Hinata giggled.

"well, men, you know how they are" they laughed and smiled. "sometimes I think that we really don't need them."

"what do you mean?" Hinata asked.

"well, with their sweaty bodies…that awful facial hair and their machismo…men just aren't that appealing if you think about it" Sakura looked at Hinata and grinned, crawling toward her a little "it's hard to find one that really knows how to love a girl the right way"

Their bodies were very close, Sakura was almost on top of Hinata.

"those men…we don't need them…" Sakura said.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" Hinata said. Sakura moved her face into Hinata's and kissed her.

Hinata found the sensation different from when kissing Naruto, Sakura's lips were much softer then his, and she smelled nice too. Cherry scented shampoo. Sakura reached around Hinata and parted her lips a little, teasing Hinata with her tongue.

Hinata pushed her away. "Sakura! What are you doing?"

"I was just thinking…I really don't know what came over me" Sakura shook her head and looked at the floor.

"Sakura, I know it's hard. But Neither Naruto or Sasuke would be happy if we did that" Hinata said.

Sakura put her hand on her head. "I'm sorry Hinata"

"it's alright" Hinata put her arm around Sakura "but let's save out first times for our boyfriends? Okay?"

Sakura smiled "okay"

"now let's go to sleep"

_I finally feel like I'm not wasting my time watching Naruto…because I can finally prove in my head without a doubt (OMFG SPOILER ALERT!) Naruto and Hinata do in fact get together. If you want my proof, E-mail me._

_So ya. My passion for writing has been rekindled…expect more from me._


	4. The Rage!

Hinata woke up next to Sakura, who had been clutching a wad of blankets and holding it as if it were Sasuke. She slowly rose and stretched her lithe arms out and yawned. Sakura stirred next to her, though she did not wake up.

"Sasuke…" Sakura said in her sleep. Hinata giggled and got herself up to make herself some cereal and head home. Hinata had begun eating her cereal when she heard Sakura getting up and dressing into her street clothes. Soon Sakura came into the dining room where Hinata had been eating.

"Good morning Sakura, did you have any nice dreams?" Hinata giggled.

Sakura blushed a little "yes, I did…" she smiled, remembering her dream that night. Sakura shook her head to get herself out of her fantasy and spoke to Hinata "hey, about last night…I'm very sorry"

"It's okay Sakura…to tell the truth I sort of liked it" Hinata blushed "but some things just shouldn't be tried more than once."

Sakura and Hinata laughed together. They ate breakfast together, chatting idly about this and that. For a while. Hinata saw the time, almost eleven o'clock

"Sakura, I need to go, Naruto will worry about me" Hinata smiled and began to gather her things. Sakura helped her pick up her bedclothes and bathroom things. Hinata headed home.

When Hinata made it home, Naruto had been cleaning the apartment for her return.

"Good morning Hinata, did you have a good night with Sakura?" Naruto asked her.

"yes I did" Hinata smiled "do you need some help cleaning the place up?"

"No Hinata, just relax" Naruto got up and kissed Hinata on the forehead. Hinata sunk into his arms and smiled. Nuzzling into his chest.

"though, right now might be a good time for a siesta" Naruto grinned and picked Hinata up into his arms, carrying her to the bed. She blushed and laid her head on his shoulder as he climbed the stairs. She was disturbed a little as Naruto set her down and he climbed in with her. Hinata buried her head in the space between Naruto's neck and Shoulders.

Naruto smiled and put his hands on her upper back and the small of her back.

They laid together for a moment when the thought came to Hinata that she had not nibbled on Naruto neck yet! She smiled and sighed, her warm breath creeping around his neck and down his shoulder. Naruto shivered with pleasure and smiled. Hinata moved her mouth in and kissed his neck gently, escalating until she wrapped Naruto's neck in her mouth partially, kissing the muscle.

Naruto moaned and stretched his neck out for her. The moaning spurned Hinata to use her tongue and drag her teeth over his neck. Naruto's breathing wavered a little, becoming deeper and longer, his hands began to rub Hinata's back.

Hinata stopped and rested her head on his shoulder, keeping her mouth toward his neck so her breath warmed it up. Soon they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Naruto woke up before Hinata, but since Hinata was on top of him, he found he could not get up without disturbing her. He got out of bed as slowly as possible and she stirred inevitably.

"Did you have a good nap Naruto?" asked Hinata.

"yes I did, you can keep sleeping if you like" Naruto smiled "I'm going to clean the rest of the house"

Hinata smiled "oh no, you're not working all alone that easily, I'm going to help you."

"but Hinata, I've already cleaned most of the place, all I have is the living room now" Naruto frowned, Hinata put her hand on her chin, contemplating.

"have you had lunch?" asked Hinata.

Naruto smiled "I haven't could you cook some up for us?"

"I would love to!"

Naruto and Hinata went downstairs, they napped in their clothes so they didn't need to get dressed.

Naruto picked up the broom and began to sweep out the living room into a small pile. He dusted off the coffee table and replaced the water for the flowers Hinata had put out.

Hinata got some chicken from the refrigerator and cut it up into many small chunks, she then put the chicken into the oven and heated them up, getting out a tall bottle of red pepper sauce to put on the chicken when it was heated up.

Naruto finished cleaning the living room before the chicken was ready, Hinata was washing some dishes that were left over from the washing machine when Naruto came up behind her and pus his arms about her waist. Hinata held his hands and turned her head around to kiss him softly. Her hand came up and stroked his cheek.

"let me help you with those" Naruto said, his arms slipping away from her. He slipped off his coat and rolled up his sleeves to help her. Washing and drying their dishes that did not fit into the washer with their other dishes, or their large pans which also did not fit.

Naruto rinsed the dirty water out of his side of the sink and replaced with clean water for the next pan. When his sink was full, he smiled and splashed a little onto Hinata playfully. Hinata giggled and held up her arms to defend herself. She quickly grabbed the spray attachment on the sink and turned it on Naruto, who howled with laughter. In moments the two were rather wet.

"oh Naruto!" Hinata giggled. She kissed him and slipped off her coat, revealing a somewhat skimpy shirt, with fishnet on some areas like the belly, and solid fabric material over her breasts. Naruto blushed a little when he saw her shirt.

"that's a really cute Shirt Hinata" he said.

Hinata walked up to Naruto and kissed him "thank you" she leaned into him. The alarm on the oven went off, their lunch was finished. Hinata put on her oven mitts and got it out of the oven, holding up one of the chunks for Naruto to sample. His mouth took it directly from her fingers, he held up one for her. She took his fingers into her mouth as she retrieved the bit from between them, and gently slipped it away.

The two sat down and had their lunch together, to sort of celebrate the cleaning of their house. Occasionally feeding each other a bit of their meal.

After Lunch was finished the two rinsed off their dishes, Naruto scratched his head as if trying to remember something.

"What is it Naruto" Hinata asked, putting the dish into the washer.

"I remembered that we should go see Granny Tsunade today, she had a mission for us" Naruto said. Hinata gasped and her eyes sparkled a little with joy.

"oh Naruto! Our first mission since you've come back!" She threw herself on him an squeezed tightly.

Naruto and Hinata stepped Quietly into Tsunade's office. Shizune, her secretary, stood next to her, filing some papers.

"ahh, Konoha's lovebirds" Tsunade said, winking at Hinata, Hinata blushed.

"your letter said you have a A-ranked mission for us" Naruto smiled and put his fist into his open palm, making a slapping sound.

"yes I do, I thought you two would be best for this mission, but there will be one more joining you" Tsunade said.

"who is it?" asked Hinata.

At that moment, Sakura burst into the office, panting.

"I'm very sorry I'm late master Tsunade" said Sakura.

"Don't mention it, we were just beginning" Tsunade replied "now, everyone have a seat"

Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura each took a seat.

"Over the course of the last few weeks, several Fire nation military bases have been attacked by mysterious forces. The fact that no enemy bodies were recovered after the battle suggests that the enemy has had elite training, chances are they are also ninjas"

Naruto grinned.

"there seemed to be a pattern in whish our bases were attacked. They are all on the route to a resource base a little deeper in the nation's territory. We can assume that a lesser nation than our own is attempting to take the resource base…or at least the raw materials within"

"So we are to defend the base?" asked Sakura.

"yes, Hinata, your kekkai genkai can detect the enemy coming in, Sakura is your squad's combat medic, and Naruto…" Tsunade drifted off. Naruto listened up.

"you're the main combat role, Sakura is your backup on that one" Tsunade said "you mission begins now, head to the resource base"

It was a single day's run from the leaf village to the base. The base was situated near a river where logs were being ferried into a sawmill. Around other areas of the base were warehouses containing processed wood, ore, and other structural materials. On the west side of the complex were silos for storing grain, dried corn, and fresh drinking water.

"someone's been hording" snickered Naruto.

"this is one of the only resource bases that is not used to trade with other nations, this base is the second largest in the nation" Sakura said.

They headed to the main office of the base and met with the commander.

"so you're the ninja that the leaf village sent? You're just some kids!" said the commander of the base. Naruto and Hinata entered holding hands.

"trust us, we're kids but we're among the best chuunin the leaf village has to offer" said Naruto "believe it!"

Hinata giggled, it had been a long time since she last heard him say that.

"even so, we have standard military troops to hold off the enemy as well" said the commander "here is our situation, we have deployed heat sensors so we know when the enemy is on their way, also, some exploding tags near the base will let us know when the enemy is even closer" the commander looked into a file "you" he pointed at Hinata "you're a Hyuuga if I'm not mistaken"

"yes, I am" she said, rather nervous.

"You and your little boyfriend there will patrol the base at night, make sure you both get plenty of rest during the day. Your patrol begins when lights go out"

Naruto and Hinata nodded.

"and you, Sakura Haruno?" asked the commander "you'll aid in the hospital while we wait."

"yes sir" Sakura said.

"when the sensors detect anything, the alarms in the base will be set off, enough to wake everyone in the base into action, make sure you minimize the damage to the base and don't harass my men, that is all"

"yes sir" the three said in conjunction.

Sakura headed to the hospital wing of the base, she could quickly cure the minor injuries and sicknesses of all the men in there.

Hinata and Naruto headed to a temporary barracks provided to them, they pushed two of the cots together to make a suitable bed to cuddle on. And that's what they did before falling asleep.

After a couple of hours, a soldier walked in on them to tell them that their patrol duty was up. Sakura came in after the soldier to get some rest. She was tired after healing a soldier that was nearly killed in the sawmill.

"he was lucky he only broke an arm" she said.

Hinata and Naruto patrolled the grounds of the base hand in hand, Hinata looked around the perimeter with Byakugun. Naruto looked only at his consort, who was too busy with the mission to look back.

"Naruto, let's take a rest" Hinata said. The two sat down on the cement path, there were no benches. Hinata laid back into Naruto's arms and closed her eyes. As Naruto slipped his arms about her waist, she sighed with pleasure. Naruto kissed the top of her head.

Hinata opened her eyes again, and saw three Chakra patterns heading in their direction. She leapt up just as the heat sensors went off.

"they're here!" she said.

Three ninja leaped from the forest. Their headbands bore the leaf symbol with a slash through it, the sign of rogue ninja.

Naruto held up his hands into the sign "_Kage Bunhsin no Jutsu!_" several clones surrounded the supposed "leader" of the group and engaged him. He countered with his own kage bunshin

The two other ninja took Hinata, who was farther in front of Naruto at the time.

Naruto's clones were dispatched by and quickly dispatched until it was just Naruto and the Rogue. The battle was nothing more special than fist fighting and the occasional shuriken or Kunai hurled through the air.

Naruto then realized Hinata was all alone against two opponents! He had to finish fast. He shadow cloned himself a second time. Three of the clones sent themselves forward and sent the rogue flying with three powerful kicks. Naruto himself leapt into the air and delivered the rogue back to terra firma with a spinning kick "_Naruto Rendan_!" he shouted.

The rogue landed with an "oofuh" and laid still after striking the ground. When Naruto landed he heard Hinata shriek…

One of the two other rogues held Hinata by the arms from behind, and the other one was standing in front of her. Naruto began to charge when he heard the rogue behind him shout.

"_ninpou, steel wire technique_" Naruto felt himself bound by thin wires. He could not move at all.

"hey boss, I think these two are little lovers" he snickered "let's have some fun with them while the other boys take the place"

"yes I think that's a good idea, go ahead, I have this one" he tightened the wiry noose about Naruto as he watched the other two men do something terrible.

One of the men looked at Hinata "well boy, I like your taste in women" he grinned and punched Hinata in the stomach. Her knees buckled underneath her and she let out another scream.

"Hinata!" Naruto shouted, unable to move to her aid. The rogue punched her again, knocking the wind out of her.

"hey boss, this one is a hottie! I say we keep her as part of the spoils!" the three men roared with laughter. Naruto began growling.

"oh yeah, a nice ass and a hot rack to boot, not to mention a cute little face" the leader said. He failed to notice that a faint red surrounded Naruto's outline. The man punched Hinata again.

"Naruto…" Hinata said in a weak voice. Naruto's growling grew louder and the faintness grew slightly redder.

"haha, you're in no position to be growling little man!" the leader leaned in close to the side of Naruto's face. "I bet she's really submissive, I'm gonna make her squeal!"

"why don't we get a sample f the goods right now?" said one of the rogues, touching Hinata's breast.

A red chakra, hotter than fire erupted from the ground around Naruto's feet. It snapped the wires that bound him so rapidly that they sliced into the leader of the rogue squad, leaving him a filleted corpse. The other two men immediately looked at Naruto.

A blood red aura surrounded Naruto. Where the aura strayed away from his form it took on large ears and nine long tails. Naruto growled and snarled at the men, stomping on the head of their dead leader and crushing it under his heel.

"What…the fuck is that thing!" shouted the man holding Hinata, terrified. He had released Hinata and she fell to the ground, gripping her stomach but at the same time watching Naruto.

Naruto swung a clawed hand and the red aura extended itself to grab the man that once held Hinata. Hinata could hear the man's ribs break under the intense pressure the "hand" was placing on his torso. Naruto swung his arm again and the chakra tentacle smashed the rogue into the wall of a warehouse.

The man that was hitting Hinata started backing up to run away, but Naruto charged at him too quickly and soon had his mouth latched onto the rogue's throat. Naruto lifted the man and began to flail him about like a rag doll. The man screamed as his arms and legs flopped about in the air.

Hinata then saw the man fly away from Naruto, his throat torn from his neck. Naruto was showered in arterial blood. He howled in predatory ecstasy, the same lust that a wolf gets from it's last kill.

"Naruto!" Hinata screamed. Naruto turned his attention to her. She slowly stood while Naruto stared at her, growling in fury.

"Oh Naruto" Hinata said in a tone that sounded like pity. She walked toward him. When she came into range of his claws he snarled menacingly. She reached out and stroked his face.

"oh Naruto…what did they do to you?" Hinata said, whimpering. The caress of Hinata's hand on Naruto's face seemed to calm the beast. The growling lessened and the red aura faded away from him until he was normal again.

Tears began to flow down Hinata's face "oh Naruto!" she threw herself on him, soaking his coat in her tears. She wailed his name.

"Hinata, it's okay" he said, stroking her back.

The resource base was successfully defended in the end. With all of the attackers, save for the three Naruto had battled, sent to a high security prison for interrogation.

Hinata, Naruto, and Sakura traveled home to collect their pay for the mission. On the way, Hinata told Sakura to go ahead and Naruto to stop.

"yeah Hinata, what's the matter?" he said.

"what happened last night…Naruto…I was terrified" Hinata whimpered "you went from the loving boy I know and turned into…a demon" she shuddered.

"Hinata…" Naruto looked at the ground "The Hokage sealed that inside me when I was born…I never made the choice of whether I wanted that in me or not"

Hinata started crying.

Naruto continued "but you should know, if I had the choice not to have this beast in me…I would keep the thing"

Hinata gasped "what are you saying? Why would anyone want that in them?"

Naruto hugged Hinata "if it wasn't for this, I would be respected and never consider going after the Hokage…if it wasn't for this… I would have never inspired you to improve yourself…and we would have never fallen in love…"

Hinata closed her eyes. He was right. That demon did bring them together…how could something so evil and merciless bring her so much happiness?

"Hinata…I love you…and this thing in me will never, ever stop that" Naruto held Hinata tighter to his body.

"I love you too Naruto…" she whispered "I wont let that thing stop it either"

They held each other for a long while before heading home.

_Two things I need to say._

_First, the spoiler I mentioned in the last chapter…I've come across information that it may very well be a false. I jumped to the conclusion that it was real and I'm deeply sorry for anyone whose hopes I got up with that. My apologies cannot be said enough times._

_Also, I need to say "thank you" to everyone who left a review and urged me to continue, even if this thing originally ended at chapter 3...some ending that was!_

_So, to show my gratitude, I'm going to open up the mailbag. any questions? Comments? Maybe you'd like to know the mind behind the fanfic a little better? Shoot me an E-mail at Justindav (at) gmail (dot) com hope to get some responses soon! Many thanks to each and every one of you!_


	5. Helping Sakura Again

Naruto and Hinata walked hand in hand, Hinata held a bunch of flowers in her free arm.

"Aren't you glad Sakura told me about that field?" Naruto said.

"Yes, very much, the flowers there are so fresh! I wonder if that's where Ino's family gets their flowers from" Hinata looked at Naruto and smiled.

""if she hadn't I'd be down about thirty bucks" Naruto grinned, Hinata giggled and rubbed her nose against Naruto's. Naruto moved his face into Hinata's to kiss her. It began to sprinkle lightly.

They approached a bridge, seeing Sakura leaning over the side alone. She stared into the water with a numb, distant look. She didn't even notice Hinata and Naruto coming.

"Hey, Sakura" Naruto called to her. No answer from Sakura, she maintained her distant look.

"Is she okay?" asked Hinata.

"I don't know…hey Sakura!" Naruto said again, concerned. Sakura was still blank, but she moved her arms to lift her over the handrail and throw herself over.

"Sakura!" Naruto and Hinata shouted together. Naruto leapt over the rail after her and dragged her from the cold water. Naruto sat on his knees, shaking Sakura. Hinata ran to their side.

"Sakura, what were you thinking? Do you realize what you were doing? You could have died!" Naruto screamed. Sakura's lip quivered, tears began to stream down her cheeks and drip off her chin. She wrapped her arms around Naruto and shrieked with sadness. She buried her head into his chest and wailed.

Hinata kneeled by Naruto's side and whispered "Naruto, this is bad, she's gotten so much worse"

"Yeah, we should keep her for a while"

Naruto and Hinata took the soaked and crying Sakura to their home and changed into dry clothes. While Naruto held and soothed her, Hinata called Sakura's house to tell her parents where she was. Hinata didn't tell Sakura's parents what had happened.

"Sakura, why would you do that?" Naruto said as Hinata talked to Sakura's parents.

Sakura sobbed and whispered into Naruto's coat "Sasuke". Naruto shook his head. Thinking that this was getting a little annoying. He stroked her hair and held her until Hinata came to them.

"so what should we do?" asked Naruto.

"well, I called Sakura's parents, she's staying here tonight" Hinata answered.

"okay" Naruto said.

"Sakura, can you watch the tea? I have something I need to talk to Naruto about alone" Hinata said.

"okay" Sakura had stopped crying, but her face was still a bit puffy and red.

Hinata took Naruto into their bedroom to talk to him.

"Naruto…Sakura has gotten so much worse…I have no idea what we should do" Hinata whispered to him.

"tell me about it…It's gotten so troublesome" Naruto said.

"Naruto!" Hinata's expression suddenly turned from sympathetic to angry "Shame on you! Why would you say that about one of you best friends? A friend who is facing serious pain?"

"Hinata…I…" Naruto was speechless, this was the first time he could recall that he had made Hinata angry.

"Naruto, you've never been in such pain as Sakura and I… I longed for you for years before I could even manage to get you to notice me… Then you left again, had I not been a stronger girl, I would not be here for you to return to…" Hinata whispered and looked away from Naruto's eyes.

"Hinata…I had no idea…"Naruto was speechless after that.

"Naruto, I know you don't. But hopefully you can learn from us and know the pain I have faced and Sakura faces at this very moment" Hinata made eye contact with Naruto again.

"Now lets go out and help our friend" Hinata said.

They came back out to see Sakura on the couch with a cup of tea, two other steaming cups had been poured for Hinata and Naruto. They sat down on either side of her and sipped their tea. Sakura would lean on one, then switch to the other.

Eventually they had all put down their cups and scooted in close to each other, holding Sakura while she sobbed and let all her feelings that she had pen up come out.

Sakura fell asleep, fatigued from all her crying and overflowing emotions. Naruto carried Sakura to a guest bed and tucked her in. Hinata and Naruto went downstairs to clean up the tea together and enjoy some time alone.

They snuggled on the couch. Hinata looked up when she heard a knock on the door.

"I'll go answer it" Naruto said, slipping out of Hinata's arms.

"Who could it be? this late?" Hinata wondered.

Naruto opened the door and looked out to see who the strange visitor was.

"You better not be here to spread the word of J--" Naruto, when he saw who was at the door, was shocked and speechless.

At the door stood a boy with black hair, swept back in the rear and hanging down in the front. On his right shoulder he wore a gleaming shoulder plate of some polished black metal. From it hung a cape of dark silk.

"Sasuke…"Naruto said.

"I'm here to see someone, I was told I would find her here" Sasuke moved into the house with a grace that was almost unearthly. He looked at Hinata.

"How are you doing, my lady?" he said.

"I'm…okay" she stammered.

Sasuke moved upstairs, holding Naruto back.

"I wish to speak to her alone" he said.

Sakura slowly awakened to see the face of someone very familiar.

"Sasuke!" she shouted, her voice echoing to the floor below.

"Sakura…"he said, smiling. Sakura snatched Sasuke and pulled him down into the bed with her.

"oh Sasuke, don't leave me again…" Sakura whispered, soaking Sasuke's shirt with her tears. Sasuke held Sakura in his arms, not saying a thing.

"Sasuke, I love you" Sakura whispered to him "I love you more than you know. I want to grow old with you and get married. I want to help you restore the Uchiha clan"

"Sakura…" Sasuke whispered.

"yes, my love?" Sakura answered.

"I will not be staying for long, I leave tomorrow morning" he said.

"what? Why?" Sakura said, sobbing and staring with wild sadness into Sasuke's eyes. "why are you so obsessed with revenge? Why do you neglect the people you love? You don't have to fight your brother, we can leave the country and start a family, grow old and happy"

"it's not about revenge anymore" Sasuke said. Sakura gasped.

"Sakura, I do not wish to avenge my clan, you and I will restore the greatness of my clan together…and even though I do not seek vengeance anymore, I know that the only thing necessary for evil to triumph, is for good men to do nothing"

Sakura frowned. "will you leave me again?"

"yes…but that day, when you stood up to me and told me not to leave, you saved my soul. I knew I could return to you when my quest was over. And it seems that I have eased your torment in coming to tell you that."

Sakura smiled "Sasuke…"

The two slept together. Very early in the morning, when the sun had not come up yet Hinata, Naruto, and Sakura bid Sasuke a farewell. As he flew into the distance Naruto shouted a goodbye.

"Sasuke, when you come back, we'll see who is the strongest!" The girls giggled, and Sakura looked at the rising sun.

"_Sasuke, I'm strong enough to wait for you now…And when you come back, I'll be even stronger for you"_

_Both I and Sakura will be strong, for the people we love._


	6. The redemtion of the Hyuuga

Naruto had a bit of trouble getting up that morning, Hinata had already had breakfast by the time he came down and greeted her.

"good morning Hinata" he said with a grin.

"good morning Naruto, Your breakfast has been out, but it might be a little cold" she motioned to a muffin sitting on a plate on the counter. Naruto poured himself a glass of milk and sat down with the cold muffin to eat it.

"Naruto, will you go out and get our mail while I wash the dishes?" Hinata asked.

"sure" he walked outside and opened the mailbox, typical bills and a letter to Hinata. Naruto examined the letter and walked inside. All it read was "for Hinata".

"Hinata, you got a letter, I don't know who it's from though" Naruto handed Hinata the letter and she quickly opened it. As she read it silently, the look on her face gre more concerned.

"what is it?" asked Naruto.

"it's from my father…he is asking us to come to dinner at his house while my grandparents are in town" Hinata had a worried look on her face.

"well…do you want to do it?" Naruto asked "I know how your family has been to you"

"not long ago, I made peace with Neji, maybe my father is ready to make peace as well?" she said.

"maybe, or maybe your father has something up his sleeve?" said Naruto.

"I don't know, I don't think he would do anything in front of my grandfather. My grandfather and I are very close." Hinata sighed "but I'm still not sure."

"I say we try it, and if they don't want to make nice, then screw those guys" Naruto said "we don't need them to be happy, we have each other"

Hinata smiled. Leaning back into Naruto's body, she turned her head to kiss him.

"I love you Naruto" she said.

"I love you too Hinata" Naruto said, looking into her eyes and smiling big.

Hinata and Naruto dressed in clothes that weren't terribly formal. But nice enough for dinner with the family. Hinata was a little apprehensive of what would happen, she was sure it would be an awkward dinner. Naruto seemed pessimistic about the situation, feeling it would be nothing more than a mockery of the two. He would show them all a world of hurt if they did.

They walked together to the Hyuuga estate. As they approached a crossroads to Hinata's house, she leaned against him, and as they passed through, Hinata stopped.

"What's the matter Hinata?" asked Naruto.

"The last time I passed through this place…was right before I decided to live at your house.

Naruto grinned "Hey, you're right"

"Do you remember what we did?" Hinata said and smiled.

"I think I do…" Naruto looked up as if in thought. Hinata grabbed his coat and stood on her tip-toes to kiss him sweetly. Their bodies swayed back and forth and Hinata basked in the memory and attempted to recreate it. Naruto wrapped his arms about Hinata and held her body tighter against his, more than willing to help Hinata. He lifted her off the ground slightly, making Hinata gasp with delight.

Hinata sighed with pleasure and Naruto set her down. She leaned against as they walked to the Hyuuga estate.

Naruto and Hinata stopped at the gates to her previous residence. They stood at the gates without looking at one another.

"Are you ready to face your family again?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I need to be sure that my family has rejected me. I need to know if they'll ever accept me again" Hinata said. Naruto nodded.

"Then let's head in" Naruto said.

They walked up slowly, hand in hand, to the front door of the place. Naruto rang the doorbell, after a few seconds Neji answered.

"Good evening Hinata, Naruto" Neji nodded at both of them. Hinata entered awkwardly, bowing and showing her manners. Naruto bowed as well, but only to Neji, knowing that he and Hinata had already made peace.

They made their way to the living room. Hinata's grandparents were inside, sitting at a tea table with Hinata's father. Hinata sat next to her grandfather, Naruto next to her. Naruto remarked in his mind that it was a blessing to be sitting next to Hinata, yet a misfortune to be sitting next to her father.

"How are you Hinata?" said Hinata's grandfather "you've grown so much! And you let your hair grow out, you've gotten so pretty Hinata" he said and laughed a raspy laugh, Patting and rubbing her head. Hinata blushed at the comment.

"is this your little boyfriend?" said Hinata's grandmother "He's so handsome!" Naruto grinned at the comment, not expecting this at all from Hyuugas. but if Hinata is different, perhaps her grandparents were too.

"It's so good to see two ninja in such a relationship, in our day there were very few of us, most ninja were engaged to someone of normal class" Hinata's grandmother said. Naruto noticed that Hinata's grandmother had brown eyes rather than the lavender, pupil-less eyes normal of the Hyuuga. Hinata's grandfather had married outside the family like she had.

"But your grandfather and I were lucky to have found each other. We were on the same squad" Hinata's grandmother sighed, remembering her glory days.

It seemed Naruto and Hinata's relationship was the main topic of conversation throughout the night.

Soon enough, Neji served up dinner. Roast pork and rice. They ate in somewhat awkward silence. Knowing that any remarks by Neji or Hinata's father would be scolded by Hinata's grandparents.

When dinner was finished, Hinata continued talking with her grandparents about everything she had done with Naruto and while they were gone.

"Naruto" said Hinata's father.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"I want you to come with me" he said "I need to talk to you alone"

"What's going on?" asked Hinata.

"don't worry Hinata" said Naruto "what is it you want me for?"

"You'll see" Hinata's father said.

Naruto leaned in close to Hinata's father's ear and whispered "if all you're going to do is scold me, forget it"

Hinata's father whispered back "I have no intention of doing that, just come with me"

Naruto scolded, thinking something was up. He stood up and spoke to Hinata.

"Hey, Your pop and me are going to go talk about something, I'll be back in a few minutes, okay?"

"okay" Hinata said, looking a slight bit worried.

Naruto followed Hinata's father out of the room.

Hinata's father lead Naruto to a room that was meant for light training and meditation. Hanging on the far wall was a long and wide scroll that was rolled up. Naruto noticed that a few other such scrolls were rolled up and laid against the walls.

"What's this all about?" asked Naruto.

"Please, be seated" Said Hinata's father. Naruto did so, and Hinata's father sat across from him.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Shinobi of the hidden leaf village. Engaged to Hinata Hyuuga, a member of the honorable Hyuuga clan."

Naruto tipped his head, much like a baby fox.

"first, I must apologize to you for behaving the way I did on our first meeting." Said Hinata's father. Now Naruto was really confused.

"I thought that Hinata, a low-rate ninja, when subjected to rigorous training and discipline, could become a skilled shinobi. But what she lacked was the inner strength. Naruto, you helped her bring out that strength and you've helped my daughter grow into the woman she is today."

Naruto nodded, still rather confused.

"you yourself are not a weak ninja, not by far. I've heard of your accomplishments. And while training with you, Hinata has also gotten stronger in that way. I would never have gotten her so far."

Naruto sighed a little with relief, knowing that this was not a chewing out.

"Naruto, you are the sort of boy I could be proud to call 'my son,' if you have forgiven me, I would like to ask you to join the Hyuuga family as one of our own."

Naruto shook his head, not believing what he was hearing. "and how do you expect me to do that" Naruto was thinking that Hinata's father was asking him to marry her.

"at the moment, you are far too young to be wed" Hinata's father said "until such time, we will record your name on this scroll" Hinata's father unveiled the scroll. Showing the names of dozens of people, he could see Hinata's name in there as well. Hinata's father threw Naruto a Kunai.

"you will sign the document in your blood" he said "making a blood bond to the Hyuuga and to my daughter"

Naruto nodded, jabbing his thumb with the knife and stroking his thumb on the page. Making sure his signature was the largest of them all. When he was finished, Hinata's father rolled the scroll back up and hung it in it's place.

"Now let's head back" said Hinata's father.

Naruto and Hinata's father entered back into the dining room.

"Naruto, are you ready to go?" Hinata said.

Naruto looked at Hinata's father. "yeah, I think it is time to go.

"okay" Hinata hugged her grandparents and walked out with Naruto.

"Goodbye handsome grandson" said Hinata's grandmother, giving a cackle. Naruto blushed, finding it a little strange to be called handsome

As they walked home Hinata turned to Naruto.

"What did my father want to talk with you about" She asked.

"oh nothing, just made me sign this scroll thing and said how proud he was of you." Naruto answered.

"he made you sign the scroll?" Said Hinata.

"yeah, is that a big thing?" asked Naruto. Hinata only made a very quiet squealing sound and threw herself onto him.

"yes! That's a wonderful thing!" said Hinata. She nuzzled into his chest. Knowing now that her father had accepted Naruto and approved of their love.

_Sorry for the wait everyone, I'm having a bit of writer's block so this might be the last of Midnight meeting for a while, maybe even a very long time. I'm starting to run out of stuff to write about blush_

_I have other projects too, not of the fanfic variety. I'm writing a novel now, and I'm also working on some stuff for the dungeons and dragons game. While I'm at it, a Naruto LARP manual might be a cool thing to work on too, I'll keep you updated on that._

_If someone really wants to (and if it's legal on the website), I'll let them pick up where I've left off, send me a sample of your work and I'll tell you if I'm okay with you continuing my work._


End file.
